


time is inevitable (so as long as love lives)

by bleedingbastard



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Original Female Character(s), Crack, Dimension Travel, Established Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Everyone is here honestly - Freeform, Google Translated Spanish Sentences, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous Astrid Hofferson, Love, Race To The Edge, Season/Series 07, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingbastard/pseuds/bleedingbastard
Summary: Looking at the unknown world, I can only say this with great conviction:I'm screwed.





	1. Chapter 1

A person like me, whose wish was to just live normally, has to of course, go through challenges and missions in an effort to obtain such things in this life. Those books and tales of conflict with our greediness or pride ends with happiness. Life, well, isn't necessarily always like that. There are some who are content with what they have and some who yearn for more. I just wanted to live peacefully, but I guess I need to do some work to have it. Of course, I hadn't realized how bad my luck is with trying until one day, I was left to fend myself on my own, alone, in another dimension.

  
Don't understand what's happening? I don't, either. Well, let's just start with this:

  
I was just right outside my apartment building, humming happily as I trotted along the gray stair steps, when suddenly somebody covered my mouth. I had tried to pry it off at first, but fainted. My last memory was when that person carried me into their van and droved off to who knows where.

 

I woke up, disoriented. The memories of being kidnapped passed through my mind as I realized that the one who got me was carrying me. I screamed and wailed my hands around, which promptly left the one carrying me to grunt and heave at my unladylike attempts to escape, and when we're inside our destination he immediately disposed of me, making me fall onto the ground ungracefully as I have planned in my head. He called for his master, and hurriedly left the scene with a suspicious-looking envelope. I can only hope that that was a large sum of money, for this piece of me is worth more than one could believe.

  
The whispering and murmurs to my arrival ceased when the man walked right in front of me, and offered me something. (I don't know what's it. I didn't look. Stop looking at your monitor like that. I know very well that it could've been something important. It's not like I have a place to be petty. Anyways, I was too busy trying to get that damned piece of rope off my hand to care, anyways. Yes I know that that's two anyways. It's supposed to mean something. Stop laughing and start reading.)

  
Looking to the hooded man, I spat my saliva directly onto his right foot. I couldn't see properly, but the mouth of his was glinting due to the light emitted from the windows at the ceiling, and I know for sure that he's grinning.

  
"No matter," He purred, looking at me. "The creation is ready to be used and you can't do anything  to stop it. Such a sad fate, Lae."

  
"Don't use my name like that!" With a snarl, I forced my body to stand up. I had about roundhouse kicked his servants (Cool, I know. I wasn't a police officer for nothing) before he interfered and clutched my arms tight, twisting it. I tried to hide my wince, but in doing so I lost track of his movement and found myself being hauled up a...

  
I don't even know how to call it. An abomination, perhaps? Kind of like a closet you go into hiding when your parents are out there wanting to kick your ass for doing something wrong, except that it's much more wider and technologically advanced.

  
Looking around the 'closet', as I shall call it from now on, there are five sets of the same weird clothes hanging by (kind of ironic, as the name I chose to call it kind of fits) a spindly long thread of metal. There are weapons too; two axes, a small gun with a few bullets recharger(?)- scattered around it, a sword, a mace, and a shield.

  
'That's weird,' I thought, confused. 'Why would he give me these weapons? There has to be a hidden reason as to why.'

  
"Our ancestors wouldn't be finished so sadly now, would it?" The hooded man chuckled outside the door. "Not with you going out there to save them."

  
Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to make sense of his vague words. 'What does he mean by ancestors? If he's talking about his obsession with Viking heritage, forcing even me, his wife, to study about reading, writing and speaking the Old Norse language and then kidnapping me and dumping me into this room of pure white, donned with old clothes and old weapons, then it should stop. There is no way in hell he could've transported me in such dimension when things such as time travelling is banned-' Then it clicked. And that realization splashed on me like a bucket full of cold water.

  
Time travelling.

  
It isn't such a farfetched wish, considering that the US government themselves have recently confided in experimenting with Time, and have seen the after-effects it gave. That's why it's banned.

  
Well, when I mean banned I meant that someone from the inside had leaked the logs and recordings of people entering said Time Machine and the government was forced to acknowledge it and dispose of it.

 

It's quite an interesting tale, if I may say so. A male, more or less in his 20's has had taken a part on being an experimentation to this project. Whatever era he was thrown off to scarred him, and in turn the government has ultimately wiped off his memories in which the trauma has taken place. When the male realized that his memories, no matter how awful and repulsive it was, was wiped out without his knowledge or confirmation in doing so he was enraged. He leaked his own logs of his own adventures to the mass media and almost immediately attracted social justice warriors to furiously attack. The government had no chance and was left to submit to the man's orders of telling what has happened and to cease the project immediately.

  
And, considering my piece of a shit husband here, who is unfortunately a government official, he would of course think to set things straight with his past. Which is of course, thousands of years a long, long time ago.

  
"You're mad," I said with wonder. "Livid! That ancestral records we're hundreds of thousands of years ago; You can't possibly think to put me in that timeline for the confirmation of just knowing if dragons are real or not!" And to my dismay, he just laughed heartily, looking at me with a deranged look in his eyes.

  
"Of course I do, my love." He chuckled as I shivered in disgust. "And you can't do anything. I do hope you put on one of the sets of clothes I have given you or would be found dead by the people living there." I immediately grabbed one and struggled to put it on while hiding my body. He chuckled loudly, which reverberated and echoed across the empty warehouse, followed by his footsteps.

  
There was a commotion outside the warehouse, and there was a warp of vortex that appeared under me. I flinched and heaved, but stopped myself from screaming in horror choosing to claw my hand through the sleek wall of the closet in an attempt to climb up. But said wall is sleek and slippery, and the hand that was clutching on slipped. Soon before I knew it, the rapid breathing I was emitting slowed down and my eyes could see no more than darkness.

  
So much for a happy ending.

 


	2. meet and greets (it makes me wanna piss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she meets a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH FINALLY
> 
> THAT FUCKING EXAM
> 
> MY ASS IS FREE AAA
> 
> I CAN FINALLY CONTINUE THIS SHIT JESUS

I, an unmoving person due to some circumstances, was passed out when I got through that portal.

It isn't necessarily what I'd meant to do (especially going through somewehere unknown, as it would render me worthless and a mere prey). It would be more alarming in such matters since at most there is a possibility that there is a dragon lurking in this world. 

Yet, I am quite alive when I jerked awake, screaming and wailing my hands but still in one piece. It's quite a miracle when you think about it actually.

"Yes," I breathed, looking around and seeing the greens of those luscious trees, in which above peeks out some of the skies' pretty soft blue with its soft cotton-like clouds. It's amazing and beautiful. There was a slight sound that I let out while looking at my surroundings in wonder, and I moved about cheerily, still delirious and high at the fact that I'm still alive even though there's a prospect of this unknown territory having humongous scaled lizards as its primary predator.

It took me about five minutes or so to let that thought sink in. Before that, there was me prancing and skipping quite happily and just looked at the perspective of a nymph. Yet, the reminder of being a not-nymph weighed down heavily at the back of my head and speared through my headspace.

Looking at the unknown world, I can only say this with great conviction:

I'm screwed.

The panic settled in on me and my chest heaved with fear. My ears got a hell of a lot more keen on hearing, making me hear even the most slightest of rustles of the leaves and the growls surrounding me. Walking back slowly, my foot slipped on one of the weapons and my arse thudded on the ground. 

I groaned at the impact, and looked at the gun reproachfully, but remained silent. I slowly crawled away down those objects after hearing the growls grow louder, and began to pray for my life.  
"Gods," I whimpered, horrified. "Oh Lord Almighty," There was a prayer inserted there, full of pleas and delirious exclamations. I tried to stand up, only to fail myself by tripping on air. It's quite a sad thing, really, but would you really think of that when there's a monster going to eat you alive? 

I gripped my palms until I'm sure they bled, and stilled when something breathed behind me. 

'I'd really would rather be with my demented husband right now, than be killed by those mythical creatures he's so obsessed about!' I screamed in my head, but in reality I was silent as a shivering rock, shaking with knowing that I could be killed any moments from now.

The skin; (I don't know what else to call it! A scaly hide? Wait, that actually is better) or as better called, The scaly hide had touched the back of my nape in a curious manner, and in return I pushed back, because if I'm gonna die I'm gonna die with sass.

Instead of the scaly lizard biting my head off like I had anticipated, it snorted like an actual goddamn human being. Surprised by the change of the mood, I turned my head and looked at what possibly is the most frightening yet majestic thing I have ever seen in my life.

It spans about what? I don't know, but it's pretty huge. Like, it won't even bite of my head off huge; It's an I'd-bite-off-your-entire-body-without-wasting-any-piece-cause-my-mouth's-that-large huge, which also has a rotating set of teeth after teeth. It's wing's span are small, but the tail it has is pretty long with spikes on it. The pearly white skin the dragon has contrasts its eyes, which color is a full-bodied red. It's really fucking intimidating, but you know what? If that thing didn't kill me the first time he saw me then maybe I have a chance. As I was leaning my face up into it, I tried to look as innocent as I could be, and held my breath.

The dragon hesitated for a few seconds, snarling and baring his teeth on me, before actually giving up on the wordless threat and bumped his enormous head (it's mostly the teeth and the saliva that I had felt, but still. it's cool) onto me. I let out a shaky exhale and looked at him fully now, with my hands reaching onto him. I stood up, and scratched and curled my hands as he whimpered (whimpered! a dragon whimpered at me, a useless lady trapped in another world) in delight. 

"Woah," I said smiling dumbly at him. "Y-you sure are something."

He crooned and pushed his head more relentlessly, forcing me to stumble in my behind. I got up with his help, with him pushing me up and me trying to find my center of gravity in his aid. Without sparing a glance, I commented, "I'd be surprised if you weren't a boy," And he looked at me and made small vibrating sounds, which I'd considered as a laugh. I looked at him in surprise, and corrected myself.

"A girl," She nodded and grinned at me quite awkwardly (as it's mostly teeth that I can see being thrown at me, but I'll correct that perspective into a full blown smile). 

"You're a girl. Would you like me to name you?" I questioned her, mindlessly scratching the back of her neck at the same time. "You have bloodshot eyes. Maybe Bloodthorne?" She purred even more loudly and looked at me with a small sense of pride (or maybe it's just my eyes seeing things, but if I had befriended a dragon then why wouldn't she be giving me that look?). 

Just then, there was a lot of fluttering I heard behind Bloodthorne. I gawked and gasped, seeing hoards of women with wings fly closer to us armed. Stilling slightly, she (that is, the dragon) looked at where I was looking at and moved closer to me, glowering. 'If I was screwed earlier, then I'm more fucked now. Jesus, help us,' I said in horror as the flapping sounds got nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know it a bit too late but frfr I got too preoccupied in Everything irl so :(( sorry for that one (1) commenter who probably waited for this,, but here ya go! theres lotsa mistakes, n its rly short, I know, but I don't really beta shit and English is like.. what? my third language to learn?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't up to your expectations! I have only done this as a mere joke, but after ten pages of typing furiously I must say that this might have a great chance to be finished. Maybe! We'll never know. I'm not gonna correct any grammar mistakes unless you point out where I've made one. Thank you for reading y'all!


End file.
